Alternative 2nd season finale
by rosfer67
Summary: Could we imagine a different 2nd season finale with a particular attention to Tom & Anya relationship


Alternative 2nd season finale

_**Even if "hope never dies", being realistic we wouldn't have a season 3. So I wrote down an alternative 2**__**nd**__** season finale. It takes place after Tom took out the gunman at the control tower .**_

_**I apologize again for my English. You can correct me. I'd appreciate it. And I'd appreciate any feedback too. **_

Tom was running toward the plane. He could see Greg and Abby opposing Landry and the guard in the distance. Peter was in the middle at gunpoint. Tom was feeling tired. The blood was running out slowly but constantly. But he had to reach the plane, to protect the others, he was worried about Anya really. He couldn't see her and she could need some help

He arrived near the backside of the plane and began to walk behind the guard. Greg was facing Landry, trying to force him to let Peter go.

"Take the vaccine. The boy stays" Greg said

Just another step and Tom was close to the guard. He ordered "Drop it". The guard turned himself rapidly surprised by that voice pointing the gun against Tom, but he shot him dead before he could only think of pushing the trigger.

"Peter" Abby cried, while Greg went two steps forward. "Let the kid go" Tom said, targeting Landry. He didn't care about him, he just wanted to solve the situation and Landry's only concern was to reach the plane and fly away. He took the vaccine: "The vaccine will be mass produced, everyone will be provided for" he assured them, stepping back slowly, always at gunpoint. He got on the plane.

"Peter, come here" urged by Greg he run to Abby and embraced her "Mum. Mum", little tears running on his face. "It's ok, you are safe now". Greg gave him a pat on the cheek: "Nice to meet you at last".

In the meanwhile also Naj and Al arrived "Anya, Abby" they called joining them and they hugged each other.

The plane was flying away. Still embracing Al and Najid, Anya glanced at Tom, he seemed to need some help. She realized he was shot, there was blood running along his arm and dripping on the floor. Tom felt such a relief seeing Anya was safe and breathing deeply stepped toward them but he couldn't go on and fell on his knees and then to the ground.

"Tom" Anya yelled. In a second she was by his side, checking his wound. "How is he" asked Naj, Tom was collapsing. Anya said "He lost a lot of blood. We must take him to the lab". They brought Tom to the car and drove away quickly.

Later in the evening, Anya was sitting close to Tom. He laid in bed fast asleep. He got his shoulder shot, but nothing vital had been damaged, even if he lost a lot of blood. Then he needed to rest and recover.

Only now she understood how much she cared of him. Only the eventuality of losing him finally opened her eyes and let her accept what she had so long rejected with all her might. In the past they could never be together, their lives were so different, their way of facing the world had no common points. Instead this twisted world had brought them together and created a connection among themselves. Then admitting to be in love with Tom was in some way to accept and surrender to this new reality, this uncivilized and violent new world, where there were no laws or rules to govern and people used force to get what they want. It was easy for him to accept the new order of things, where violence was the order of the day. It was well suited to his past, to his way of life, to his criminal background. A world she always refused trying to cling on to the idea that things could still get better and settle down in some way. "This isn't your nice middle-class world any more. This is the Dark Ages" Tom told her and perhaps she had really to grow up as he said. He had a so realistic and disillusioned vision of things.. "I just see things for what they are"... and she hated that because it scared her, she needed to believe in something. He was capable to bring her back with her feet on the ground, tearing her away from her dreams and then she couldn't do anything but going on rejecting him, because it meant denying all that ruthlessness and gripping on to her need to build up a new future. That was what happened at Judy's, before all got out of control and Sarah died and with Fiona too. Delivering the vaccine all around the survivors could make her feel again a doctor as she was before when her life was safe. But the ugly truth was that Tom was right.

Abby came in, stopping the turbulent flow of her thoughts: "How is he going to do?"

"It's hard to say. He has to make it through the night...". Abby could feel Anya's suffering.

"Don't worry Anya. Tom will be fine. He's not the kind of man who just gives up on life."

Anya replied with a bitter smile "I hope so. What about the others"

"Oh, they're just trying to get some rest"

"And Peter?". Abby smiled "He's a bit confused. He thought to be alone and all that people pushing to use him didn't help. But together we'll make it" She was happy and felt relief at having finally found Peter but she was worried too. All that situation could have changed him in some way, hardened him. He shot Tom and that was a fact, even if he had thought he was doing the right thing. But Najid couldn't shot at the control tower. Perhaps living with all of them, this new family, helped him to maintain his innocence despite all the brutality he had to face. But Peter hadn't been so lucky.

A heavy fog was wrapping him around and through it gradually made its way the awareness of being still alive. A slight throbbing pain in the shoulder bothered him. The kid, Peter, shot him. He remembered the shooting at the control tower and what happened at the airfield. He felt something close to his right hip, there was someone. He tried to open his eyes and slowly a faint morning light brought him back to the reality of a room in the research laboratory. He was lying in bed. Anya was sitting beside him asleep with her head resting to the bed holding his hand. A stronger thick made him give a groan and at that time Anya opened her eyes. "Tom," she said hesitantly "how are you?".

"I have been worse" he was cold and distant. Her presence reminded him what she said the day before, she broke up with him. Then again he built a wall of indifference against her, just as he did sometimes before in self-defence, not to show weakness. His eyes wandered for a moment around in the room. He didn't want to look at her.

"I was worried. I thought you would not have passed the night" She continued. Tom stood without speaking, he seemed to be far away, just wanted to be let alone. "You have lost so much blood ..." She stopped talking. She felt a mixture of relief, grief, sorrow, fear ... Fear of losing forever the man she loved and that she had wanted so obstinately to push away from herself.

But then Anya started to talk again: "You know, I was wrong. I just thought all would be better staying apart, going with Fiona and delivering the vaccine ... a better world, a better life. I was so naive." He squeezed his eyes slightly at her words, just trying to focus on them. What was she trying to tell?. "What does it mean?" then he asked

"You were right about everything, about Fiona, about how things are going on", she said faintly. She just wanted to let him Know what she was feeling. She was afraid of losing him after what she did to him.

"You were right too. We are not the same" He was still angry and recalled her what she said just the day before.

"It doesn't matter anymore. We can be together again. I need you, Tom". She had that particular ability of overturning things with him. How many times had she done that?

"How long would last this time?" He couldn't think to be got around again. It would hurt too much.

"I'm guessing forever. I love you, Tom" These words shocked him. She never admitted that before. Again she broke all his defences, penetrated his soul. She made him feel vulnerable, something he wasn't used to, he just felt like that moment by the river when she kissed him for the first time. "Why now?" he thought again unable to ask it once more. He would get the same answer and he wanted just to believe for a while it could be real. He really couldn't know if it would last forever, as she said, but he loved her so much. He wanted her, wanted all that to be possible and would do everything in his power to achieve it. No matter how much it would last. He would be by her side until he was needed, until the situation had allowed. So he raised his hand to touch her face and couldn't avoid to replay "I love you too".


End file.
